Eris
Eris is the Goddess of Discord and Chaos. Eris used to receive a large allowance from her Father ("Daddy") every month up until The Firebird Sweet, when Eris had to get a job after being cut off by her Father for all the trouble she'd been causing. She is voiced by Rachael MacFarlane. Biography She is portrayed as a curvaceous and beautiful, but seductive, vindictive, and blonde-haired woman with a gap in her teeth (However, in her debut episode, her teeth were perfectly normal). Her style is somewhat Greek related. A divine sadist, Eris likes to cause all kinds of chaos and destruction. Eris is the keeper of the Apple of Discord, a golden apple that can transform into any shape to assist her into wreaking havoc. Billy refers to it as "The Magic Banana" (even though he identified it correctly in Causing Chaos) due to its yellow color. Her accent and behavior are prone to sudden shifts, from a stereotypical valley girl (which was shown in "To Eris Human" and described as a phase by Grim, who once had a crush on Eris) to a refined British woman. Eris appears in "Wrath of the Spider Queen", attending the same school as Grim, Velma Green, Nergal, Lord Pain, and Boogey. She also has a transformation ability, where she could change into anything (even small parts such as her face). She was also secretly the focus of Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears and Chicken Ball Z, where, in the former, she a pseudonym known as S'eris'ue, and was behind the havoc caused in the episode, planning to make the children zombies. In the latter, she transformed into a chinese guy, and gave Mandy the chicken ball, which caused her to become a Super Sayain-like being. In both cases, Grim found out that the disguises were really Eris. This was because of an obivous fake name (Such as in Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears) or talking about chaos in a matter she usually does (Such as in Chicken Ball Z). She briefly dated Hoss, whom she said brought order to her chaotic life. However as the divine personification of chaos, bringing order to her caused their to be an excess of it throughout the universe, finding that this was why he hadn't found a monster to fight in weeks he decided to break up with Eris. Some chaos that Eris has caused was giving kids blue, brainwashing teddy bears, selling cereal with anUnderworld species of Phoenix inside every box, turning Mandy into a fighting monster, giving away golden apples so that they would do her bidding of chaos and destroying Billy's house with giant alien zombie lobsters. Abilities and Powers She, along with her Apple of Discord can shapeshift into many forms. The apple shapeshifts in different forms such as a skunk, a skateboard, a banana and a water bucket. She has the power to cause chaos and discord. Trivia * Being spoiled by her rich father in the show may have been a pun off of her name sounding a lot like heiress, meaning a woman who inherits money from someone, usually her parents. * Eris's accent turning from a Valley Girl accent to a British accent may be a reference to Madonna, who started speaking in a British accent later on in her music career even though she's not actually from England (Madonna's actually from Detroit, Michigan). * Eris is the first and only character to interact with the title card of an episode. In "Complete and Utter Chaos", the title card says "Billy Gets Dumber" at first. After a few seconds, though, Eris uses the Apple of Discord to tear down (or rather eat) the card and replace it with the actual title card; she then proceeds to hum the rest of the music that plays during the title card sequence. * Originally, Eris was going to play into the story for the Underfist series; she was going to split herself into two different versions of herself: Nice Eris and Naughty Eris. Whereas Nice Eris was very kind and willing to give Hoss another chance, Naughty Eris was a complete antagonist. This never came into fruition, however, as the series never came to be. ** Naughty and Nice Eris can be seen at the end of Underfist: Halloween Bash, alongside other ideas that were supposed to appear in the series. Episode Appearances * To Eris Human * Creating Chaos * Chicken Ball Z * Complete and Utter Chaos * Chaos Theory * Circus of Fear (cameo) * Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears * Duck! (flashback cameo) * The Firebird Sweet * Guess What’s Coming to Dinner? * Keeper Of The Reaper (cameo) Category:Blond Hair Category:Sadists Category:Aryan Race Category:Homo Magi Category:Magic Users Category:British Category:Olympians Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Apport Category:Flight Category:Goddess Category:Legendary Character Category:Transfiguration Category:Magic Users Category:Seduction Category:Endsville Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Harem Category:Female Category:Grim Rogues Gallery